Crossing Paths
by WindlessHarmony
Summary: Shuuhei grew up a short life hidden from truth. Abarai Renji, prince, tracked down he young boy and stole him away. Secrets begin to unfold as Shuuhei learns who and what he really is, and he wasn't expecting everything all at once. Renji is the older here, yes. Will eventually become rated M, T for now. RenShuu
1. The Young One

A random idea that happened to pop into my head. I'm hoping to turn this into a chapter story but there are two things making me reluctant about it; would anyone read it? And I'm not very good at keeping up-to-date with things, so I'm nervous that you'll all get mad if I take too long.

**Title:** Crossing Paths  
**Pairings:** RenShuu, various others  
**Characters:** servant!Shuuhei, prince!Renji, king!Byakuya. Appearances by Grimmjow, Ichigo, Rukia, Izuru, Momo, Gin, Tousen, Rangiku, and various others  
**Rating:** T for now

* * *

Shuuhei lived a simple life from the time he was born until he turned five years old. It was easy, filled with careless days in the forest, cloud watching, and running around with the neighborhood dog. He was too young to notice the stares that people gave him, or the way that mothers kept their children his own age away from him. The boy didn't notice the angry furrowing of brows in his direction, the crosses and signs of evil as he raced through the city with a bright smile upon his features. He suspected nothing, as his life was a narrow, simple game that he enjoyed to play.

But by the time that he turned ten, his mind, which had grown over-attentive, eyes that saw and followed everything, and ears that tuned into every surrounding, he quickly became aware that his village, the place where he had grown up, did not welcome him. Shuuhei knew not why, but he cared deeply about the isolation that was given to him and only him. His parents were never there for him anymore, nor was the neighborhood dog. His life had crumpled to despair and loneliness. The child sulked and hid in the forest for days, and when he did go into the village, whether it be for food or just to see if anything changed, he always smiled. It was a facade that he offered to the ones that did not care.

But not even a week before his eleventh birthday, he watched as the nobles slipped into the town for a small visit. Shuuhei wanted to get closer, to see them as everyone else did, but they chased him away. He did not give up, not once, until nearly five hours later on the first day. That's when they began to chase him and attempt to capture him.

He ran as fast as he could, his eyes frantic, body heaving, mind racing as he tried to figure out what to do. Eventually he climbed, hiding inside the hollow in the center of the massive oak tree. They passed by him, and eventually he broke, crying for the first time in his short little life. It was the first time that they had meant to do him harm, and it scared him that they would try. A few minutes later, he peered out of the tree, spotting no one.

But still he did not move.

Weariness crept into him, and his grey eyes trailed around the place he had called home for so long. His head lifted, and in the distance he saw the fires curling into the sky from the village that had harboured him for so long. And he knew that he couldn't go back. Just in that instant, he heard a crack.

Shuuhei's head instantly swivled in the direction of the offensive sound. Standing to his right was a finely dressed teenager, rich crimson curls falling over his shoulders. Braided into it were white threads, adding a godly shine to the locks of red. Warm brown orbs flicked about the clearing rapidly, taking in all that he could see. Across his chest was a dark red dragon, silver fire being blown from its mouth. From his forehead and the bare skin that the child could see were black tribal tattoos, proud where they stood and standing out against the tanned skin. Taut muscles shivered beneath the black cloth, ready to move at any moment. Captivated by the older's appearance, he leaned forwads for a better look, one of his hands slipping down past the bark. Shuuhei squeaked in surprise, teetering on the edge for a moment before he righted himself.

As soon as that happened, his gaze met that of the crimson-haired man's. The child instantly shrunk back inside of the trunk, pressing against the bark with terror-filled grey eyes. Was he one of the people who had chased him? Not even mere seconds later, the redhead was sitting at the opening, watching him with unreadable eyes.

"What is your name?" The voice was crisp, holding the authority of a noble, authority that did not serve to disobey. The small body shivered in fear, his eyes widened with terror and unease. "A-are you here t-to take me away?" Shuuhei's voice, used for the first time in days, was raspy and soft. A hand extended towards him and he jumped. "Don't be afraid; I'm not going to take you anywhere. I just want to know why you're hiding." The voice was soft and reassuring.

He continued to watch the redhaired teenager as he stuck his head and upper body into the large hollow, crawling in himself. It was big enough for both of them and possibly a third; the oak was certainly ancient. "T-they were chasing me and i-it was scary," the small one said, but he backed away from the stranger; his little mind still did not fully trust him. "The people from the village were chasing you?" The older asked. Shuuhei caught the flicker of anger across his face, the lash of uncertainty in those formly welcoming brown eyes. His demeanor changed dramatically. "Is your name Shuuhei?"

In that moment, he knew he had made a grave error, and it might cost him his life.

"W-what are you going to do to me? I-I don't even know w-what I did wrong!" The child cried out, feeling tears bead at the corners of his eyes. "I don't wanna go back there! Please, please don't make me go! I'll be good, I swear I will! I won't take any more food and I'll go far away, just don't make me go back!" By this time, Shuuhei had risen and moved as far away as he could, his little grey eyes brimming with tears, body shaking with fear and deep sadness. If the stranger took him back, would the village people actually . . . hurt him?

The redhead found it amusing for a moment that the child would so willingly beg, but only for a moment. He too was unhappy with the decree that the council members had issued out sixteen days prior. His hand went up to scratch at his cheek and he sighed. "If you promise to obey every single thing I tell you, every single thing without any doubts, I won't make you go back. Can you do that for me?" When the child gave a rapid nod, he was motioned forwards. "First thing; come here."

Shuuhei swallowed nervously before making his way forwards on thin, wobbling ankles. He sniffled, rubbing away the tears in his eyes and trailing down his face. As soon as he was in arms reach, the redhead yanked him forwards, the child crying out in surprise. "Sorry about that; I'm not used to being gentle with children. My name is Abarai Renji, but you may call me 'master'. Understand?"

Shuuhei's eyes quivered. "W-why?" A small smirk twisted along Renji's lips. He really was so deliciously naive; he would enjoy tainting the boy one day, but that time was not now. "If I take you with me, you'll be placed in a large castle and you'll have to listen to everything I say, when I say it. Can you do that, Shuuhei?" The boy stared up at Renji with glistening eyes, giving a small nod. "I call you master."

"That's right; you're learning," the redhead said, offering a bright smile. But Shuuhei had grown weary again. "Why were they chasing me? Why do I have to leave?"

Those tan fingers stroked his head reassuringly, that smile actually softening for a moment. "Don't worry, Shuuhei; they won't chase you ever again. I'm taking you away from here so I can protect you." His body still did not move but Renji began to inch towards the opening. "When we get out there, I want you to follow directly behind me, alright? Don't stray away from me."

With a rapid shake of his head, the redhead began the climb down, Shuuhei sitting neatly on his shoulders although he offered to climb down himself. The moment they were upon the forest floor, the child scurried to do what he had been told, falling into step behind Renji immediately. He scrambled to keep up with the lean, graceful steps, his little legs aching by the time they eached the edge of the foest. He was given a brief moment to catch his breath before he suddenly heard footsteps.

Out of the forest further along the forest stepped four people. Grey eyes widened and he unconciously pressed against Renji's legs, small hands tangling in the fabric to peer around at the newcomers. "Keep still, Shuuhei," the redhead said.

As they grew closer, the muscles resting beneath his fingers tightened, changing their direction and poised calm. The first was tall and lean, almost white blonde hair covering the area over one of his eyes. They were blue like the sky, calm and kind as they stared at Renji. The second one had short black hair, most of it tied back in a bun covered in light blue cloth; the woman held a fierce pride, but her demeanor was gentle. Beside her stood a man with vivid orange hair, his eyes holding a cold glint that made the young boy shiver. The last one of the group stood with dignity and an air of authority, one that even Renji did not hold. Black curls of hair fell over his shoulders, grey eyes unreadable and face set like stone.

"I found him; call back Grimmjow and Rukia so we can head on our way. The other search parties will still be out looking for him, but we'll be long gone before they realize that he's no longer here. I'll leave the task of hiding him to Izuru and Ichigo; once Grimmjow gets here, he'll catch up with you. Rukia, Byakuya, Momo, and I will head back to town. Once that is over, then come find us at the place we discussed."

Renji waved his hand and the strangers took a few steps back, but their eyes never left his form. The redhead dropped to one knee, facing Shuuhei. "I need you to trust me again, okay? Izuru and Ichigo-" he motioned the blonde and the orangette forward- "are going to protect you. Listen to them, and if you are caught with them, don't say a word, understand?" Shuuhei gave a weak nod, chancing a glance back at the trees that had been his home for so long. "Will I . . . ever be allowed to come back?"

Renji gave him an apologetic look. "No Shuuhei; this place is no longer your home." The boy looked back to the redhead with broken eyes and he knew that it was already beginning of what it would take to break him. His small frame was suddenly lifted from the ground and placed upon Ichigo's back. "Hold on tightly, okay? Ichigo will carry you until Grimmjow shows up, in which you'll need to climb onto his back. Whatever happens, you listen to them, don't cause any trouble, and stay silent when spoken to. Is all of this clear, Shuuhei?"

The little brunette gave a feeble nod, and not even five minutes later, they were racing out across the field. He did not once look back; doing so would remind him of all the good memories he'd managed to accumulate from the moment of his ordinary birth to his broken eleventh birthday.

* * *

**Review for me please, to let me know how I'm doing . . .? And ask for a continuation, maybe . . .? Thanks for reading anyway, and I hope you enjoy anything else I decide to make in the future. 3 -Shuu**


	2. Changes in Time

**Changing Shuu's age to nine rather than eleven. You'll see why soon. And Renji is a bit ooc and moody in this chapter, but I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

The movement was swift and silent, Shuuhei wrapping his thin arms around Ichigo's throat. He clung there like he was told, eyes squeezed shut in fear. His frail form nearly rattled as they went, Ichigo being led along the open plain by Izuru. They were strange, but they had yet to say more, and the child was content with this as he didn't yet know whether to trust them. But the air was cold, and he was shivering uncontrollably by the time they got a quarter of the way to their destination.

"Ichigo! He's going to freeze to death; we have to cover him up," Izuru's voice called back to them. With a jarring motion and a few grumbles, their movements came to an abrupt halt. Shuuhei still held fast, trembling against the warmth below him. Hands pulled him away from Ichigo gently, setting him on shivering legs. A cloak was draped over his form, Izuru helping him slide his small arms into it. With a few quick movements, the top was buttoned and the hood was drawn over his head.

"Just relax, Shuuhei. We aren't going to hurt you, alright?" Izuru said, patting his head. He sensed that he was about to be lifted again when a gruff voice called out from a short distance away. The child swiveled his head in the direction of the stranger, one eye managing to get some visibilty from the oversized clothing. Shuuhei glanced to the side when he noticed Ichigo's body shift irritably; still he had not spoken.

The man wore nothing more than a thin black shirt around his torso and matching pants. His midsection was bare, and he wondered how the man wasn't cold. But what drew his attention was the strange colour of the newcomer's hair; it was electric blue. "Grimmjow, how is everything going?" Izuru asked.

This was the Grimmjow that Renji had spoken of. Grey eyes looked up at the tall man with curiosity. A tan hand extended forwards to rest on his head, giving it a small ruffle. "This is Shuuhei? Everything is fine; the others should be catching up with us soon." At the blonde's nod, the hood was tugged back so he could meet strangely sober blue eyes. "C'mere," Grimmjow said, kneeling so Shuuhei could clambour onto his back. The man, although the child did not know, already had a soft spot for him; not even seven years prior, the same thing had occured to himself.

His trembling had ceased slightly, the cloak providing a thin warmth. Grimmjow's body was warm as well, and he wrapped his arms around the man's neck quietly. Shuuhei caught the pointed glare in their direction from Ichigo but Izuru nudged him and they were on their way again. Grimmjow's running was smoother and more fluid, the child relaxing easily against the balanced strides. He fell asleep on accident.

Shuuhei awoke to darkness, hating that he was being forced to remember all of his past again. Those days had been horrible, leaving him to scavenge through the forest and avoid the bitter village people. They never welcomed him to begin with, but at least he felt safe when others were around. And his new life was no better. Giving a few blinks and deeming himself not ready to get up, he simply shifted the blanket, sinking back into the warmth. Although he couldn't quite sink into sleep again, his mind had wandered to a nicer place, one that was filled with calm and laughter.

He saw hmself running through the field, the dog running beside him. The sky was settled, with white clouds flying lazily across the sky. Shuuhei fell to the ground and began to act like a dog himself, growling at the white one before him playfully. His friend licked his face and he laughed, sitting against the ground to play with the dog's ears. He wasn't sure why the creature favoured him out of everyone, but the boy didn't mind; a friend was a friend, no matter what.

But suddenly, the world seemed to grow shadowed, the warmth being sucked from the air. Every bit of happiness drained from him, and Shuuhei opened his eyes before he could relive that horrid event once again. His gaze opened again as he realized he had, indeed, fallen asleep. He sighed softly, reaching up to rub at his eyes. As he glanced around, the brunette realized that he was no longer alone. Red filled his eyesight as someone looked down at him, a hand smoothing his hair gently.

Shuuhei started in surprise, realizing that Renji had come to his room yet again. The prince was allowed to do what he wished, but the newly nineteen year old had just gotten a room away from Izuru and Grimmjow, and he wanted to sleep his first night in it in silence. "Awake now?" He pulled the pillow over his head and grumbled something. A hand prodded his side and Shuuhei fought the urge to push the annoying redhead off of his bed.

"Come on; I'm taking you with me today, remember? We have to go visit that hot springs I told you about." The brunette sighed and pushed himself into a sitting position; even though Renji talked to him in such a manner, he wasn't allowed to disobey. "Why do I _have _to go to this one? You're only meeting with another noble; I'm sure they don't want a nasty little servant there," he said, scrunching up his nose at the statement. It had been told to him just the other day by another.

He heard the prince sigh and pull the teen to him. "This one's different." Shuuhei let out a small growl and tried to struggle from that grasp. "Stop touching me; we both know you're not supposed to." The redhead chuckled and sweeped his hand through the brunette hair. "Come now, I held you when you were little. This is no different, Shuuhei." _But we're older now_, he thought, relaxing in the others' grasp. Back then, it had been okay, but now, the king didn't seem to like how much time they were spending together.

And that's when Renji saw the tattoo on his face. The hold turned violent, the redhead shoving him back against the bed. "I thought I told you that you weren't allowed to mark yourself!" He hissed in anger. Shuuhei pushed at the hand latched against his throat. "Why did you get this horrid thing on your face?"

"B-because six is the n-number of your k-kingdom and you s-saved me when I was n-nine," the brunette gasped out, struggling to get free from the crushing grip. Grey eyes met burning crimson, but they softened as he gave his explanation. Renji removed his hand, allowing him thin gasps at the precious air around them. "Get up and be ready in twenty minutes." The door slammed behind him.

Shuuhei sighed and sat up, running his fingers over the bruised flesh of his throat. Even if their relationship seemed light and happy, underneath it was all about power and torment. Renji was allowed to treat him how he wished, the redhead was the prince and the brunette was nothing more than his servant. His _slave._

When they had rescued him, he had been taken to a grand castle in which he lived as a member of the noble family until he turned fourteen. But something had happened, and the castle had begun the same isolation as his village. Shuuhei was pulled from the status of a noble and shoved into the life of a servant. Only he wasn't a normal servant; he was only allowed to fetch things and perform errands for the prince.

It was really no better than living out in the woods. No, it was worse, as he now had to do actual labour to stay alive. That had been his life ever since, doing whatever Renji told him to do, running errands, tending to the man, accompanying him on his journies.

And those were the worse.

Grimmjow and Izuru had quickly become his friends, and he had been allowed to stay with the gruff man and the quiet one. When they went on their travels, it was always Grimmjow, Izuru, and Ichigo that went with them. And allowing them to see him so defeated and broken hurt more than anything.

Shuuhei sighed and dressed in silence, pulling the thin black yukata over his frame. It was the same one he had used every single day for a while now. Red threads were weaved simply into the cloth, forming the dragon crawling from his shoulder, down his torso, and to his left hip. He snapped the choker that he had been given, which was almost more like a collar than anything, around his neck. But at least it managed to cover some of the bruises already forming there. The matching ones for his arms were slipped on in somber silence.

If Renji was truly angry at him, then this trip wasn't going to go all that well. Shuuhei sighed and pressed his forehead against the broken mirror hanging on his wall. A hand pressed against it, his grey eyes sliding shut as a brief flash of pain went over his face. "Why was I destined to live like this? Did I do something in a past life that brought all of this terrible stuff on me? Is there a reason I had my life taken from me before it even began?" He whispered brokenly.

But no tears left his eyes; there was no reason to cry over something like this.

Unknown to Shuuhei, Renji was leaning against the door, staring up at the ceiling of the dim hallway. He had heard every single word, and each one cut deeply into him. Without a sound, he turned and made his way down the hallway, a still silence fanned out around him.

In the darkness away from the grand castle, off into the north, shadows raced along the edges of where the darkness ended and the light began. The creatures could not step past it, and when one attempted, it shrunk back with a hiss. "Patience, young one," an even voice called out smoothly. It was a dangerous, cultivated voice that brought upon still silence the moment it graced the air. Every shadow paused in their movements, bodies held in tension as they waited for further word or action from the hidden man.

Dark eyes flashed in the shadows, and from around where the man sat, a loud wailing rose around him.

It was the baying of the tortured dead.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Kinda short, but there's a reason for it being like that. I'm not good with longer chapters, so enjoy for now~ xD -Shuu**


	3. Sanctuary

**Again, kind of short, but that's just how it goes. Then I can write bigger chapters when I need too. ^.^**

* * *

Shuuhei stepped into the sunlight pooled just outside his window. Normally he would've taken the same path as his master, but there was something else he had to do before he went on his way. Unknown to everyone, even Renji, a small garden had been built just outside his room. He wasn't exactly sure how people failed to notice it, but the place was beautiful, and the only way to get out was through his window or going straight up. Creatures lived in the small garden, that much he knew, and a little stream had found it's way into the enclosed area. The pool it formed glistened in the sunlight from above.

He wasn't alone when he went. Living in the garden was a young cat that he had taken to calling Sori, and along with him was a butterfly name Yu. Normally, he wouldn't have taken the time to name the creatures, but they were his only friends in the prison that had become his home.

Sori appeared then, jumping from one of the three trees that grew in the edges of the garden. The young cat landed gently on his shoulders, curling around his neck. Shuuhei reached up to run his fingers over the white cat's fur, hearing the creature purr quietly. "I have to go away for awhile, Sori. Will you be okay with catching mice for the rest of the week?" He asked. Although he expected no answer, the cat flicked his tail against his cheek, as if telling him not to fret.

The brunette sighed softly before letting him jump to the ground, pulling a small bag from the side of his robes. Inside were a few pieces of smoked jerky and he slipped them out, giving them to Sori and keeping one for himself. "And be nice to Yu while I'm gone, alright?" He scolded gently.

Turning away from the cat, he went back through the window and set to work getting ready. Shuuhei often wondered why Sori never left; the window was always left open, and he certainly never trapped the tom cat. After about five minutes of shifting around the room, he went to pull open the door, but a meow caught his attention.

Sori stood by his feet again, jumping up onto his hip before back onto his shoulders. "Sori, what are you doing? You can't come with me." The white cat meowed again, but it refused to move. Shuuhei swallowed nervously, realizing that he was going to be late if he waited any longer. Pulling the cat from his shoulders, he placed him in his bag, hearing him hiss in protest. "If you want to come, this is the best I can offer," he said sternly, running out of the room swiftly.

Renji grumbled softly as he watched his servant run from the castle. He was starting to doubt that the brunette would show up at all, but there he was. The boy looked nervous and flustered, so unlike the usual grace he held as he ran. Eyeing him suspiciously for a moment, he looked to Grimmjow, Izuru, and a fairly new member of his hidden guild, Rangiku, stood at his side. Besides Shuuhei, they were also accompanying him.

They looked tired in the half-light, and Renji knew that they were. His gathering of people, consisting mainly of Grimmjow, Izuru, Ichigo, and Rukia, was an illegal organization that he had formed behind the king's back. Only his closest allies were allowed to join, and Shuuhei would have been a member as well, but there were certain things that prevented him from granting the boy that permission.

He felt bad about taking the boy's freedom, but that had been in the beginning. By now, any regret he had was gone; he was selfish, and wanted Shuuhei for no one but himself. If he gave the brunette free will, then that gave him the right to chose who he wanted to be with and where he wanted to go, and Renji wanted him no where but at his side and with him. The child belonged to him, plain and simple.

As Shuuhei finally reached him, he climbed up onto his horse, watching as everyone but the brunette did the same. He would normally ride with the redhead, but Renji was still pissed off abut the tattoo, so he was forcing the teen to keep up with him. "Let's go," he said, spurring his horse as the four of them began to follow him as well.

Shuuhei stared after them in shock. Renji didn't actually expect him to run, did he . . .? He could barely run around the castle, let alone keep up with horses. Sori squirmed in the bag, but Shuuhei ran a gentle hand over the top of it, successfully calming the creeature down. Either way, he was going to be punished, in some way, shape, or form. In this case, it was follow Renji and possibly collapse from lack of breath, or two, stay behind. And that would result in an unwelcomed beating.

Beginning to run, he was already losing sight of the group as they moved swiftly across the plain. He stopped after a few minutes, trying to catch his breath. Acrid wind stung the back of his throat, scratched at his eyes, and scraped through his mouth. He wasn't going to be able to do this much longer; he'd already lost sight of the others, and his body was trembling violently. Keep up with running horses? Renji was insane!

Trying to force air into his lungs, the servant failed. His feet stumbled and he tripped, rolling across the ground. His last thought as he rested there was wondering if Sori was alright.

* * *

**The cat will come into play later on in the story. ^w~ Anyways, bad Renji, making poor Shuu run like that. I shall see next chapter, if anyone of you are actually reading this. -Shuu**


	4. The White Fox

**Shuu-mun is a bit derpy lately, so my writing comes and goes. Ya know, depression. v.v -sigh- And thank you to the three people who have reviewed so far~ ^w^ I hope i can keep it interesting for you~ I don't have a beta, and I can't see all that well, so that's why my writing has some bigger mistakes than I plan sometimes. ^.^; Sorry about that.**

* * *

Shuuhei, when he finally awoke, raised a hand to his head, groaning. Pain pounded through his skull, from what he assumed was hitting his head. The air around him felt damp and heavy, and his clothes clung to his skin. The servant shivered, forcing himself to sit up on weak arms. Sori was lying where his stomach used to be, and his body seemed to be glowing in the darkness. Whether it was from the fog or the hidden moon above, Shuuhei immediately snatched up the slumbering feline and placed him back in the bag; being out in the darkness without a fire was a bad idea.

He thought that Renji and the others would have found him by now, unless he was expecting the brunette to travel all the way to their unknown destination by himself. Sori let out a hiss of annoyance, but a few strokes and the cat was docile again. Shuuhei, rather than risking walking, began to crawl along the darkened ground in pained silence.

It was times like these that he could've slipped away without a trace, but Renji always managed to find him. He wasn't sure how, but the redhead just seemed to know where he was going. The servant never got far, and the only reason he quit trying was to avoid the beating that always came later. That and losing his ability to walk.

Shuddering at the thought, he continued onwards, the fog pressing against him. There was no shelter in the plain, so his only choice of warmth was to keep moving, even if it hurt. A sense of dread began to overcome him, as if he were being watched in the dim world around him. The thought sent a shiver of unease through him, but he felt Sori begin to struggle where he was hidden. Several claws dug into his side and Shuuhei threw the bag away with a cry. The white cat appeared moments later and shot off into the darkness, clearly frantic and terrified. That could only mean one thing; someone or something was stalking them, and Sori had chose the quickest way to escape.

Shuuhei let out a small noise and glanced around, but he saw nothing in the white darkness. But he didn't allow himself to show the fear swirling inside of his body. Using slow, practiced movements, he stood up, not wanting to alert whatever was lurking just beyond his line of sight. Fighting was much easier if you could stand and face your opponent. At least Renji had taught him that much.

Several seconds of trepidation went by, grey eyes scanning for an enemy that he could not see. Shuuhei dared not move, but he knew that nothing would be resolved that way. But just as he went to take a step forwards, a hiss came from the darkness, making him freeze. The hiss grew in volume, shifting from tolerable to an almost unbearable shriek. Shuuhei clasp his hands over his ears, trying to block out the horrible sound. He sank to his knees, forehead hitting the ground in his feeble attempt to get that noise to stop. Fuck, his ears were bleeding; he had felt blood too many times not to believe it.

Abruptly, the sound came to a halt. Shuuhei let out a shaky gasp, resting his elbows against the ground as he fought for air. The brunette reached up to run his fingers gently over the bloody skin by his ears. Fuck, that hurt, and all he could hear was a sharp ringing. He couldn't be . . . deaf, could he? A stricken look overcame his features, but he knew that he couldn't stay there for too long. Shuuhei sat up, letting out laboured breaths as he attempted to stand.

It was then that he gave up all of his efforts.

The brunette sank back, eyes wide with fear and shock. He'd only ever heard stories about the man, for he was quite young when he first saw him, but what he had done was a story that, even though not that old, was whispered in a hushed voice. It was the one who had caused Izuru to go into such a horrible state that not even Renji thought he would come back from it.

Ichimaru Gin, the one who had been ranked third to the king.

The servant scrambled to get out of his line of sight, but the attempts were futile; Ichimaru had already seen him. He had probably been the cause of the fog, too. A sickening smile stretched over the man's features and Shuuhei shrank back in fear, wishing for nothing more than to disappear into the ground. "Well, what do we have 'ere?" His body felt frozen to the spot as Ichimaru drew closer, reaching out to run bony fingers over his forehead.

"Ya know, yer jus' like me," the man said sweetly, in such a voice that it almost made the brunette sick. "Those eyes ah yer's; they're swimmin' with barely concealed violence." Shuuhei's mouth fell open just a fraction and after a moment, he shook his head. "T-there's no way I'm anything like a monster like you!"

"A monster ya say? Not any diff'rent then yer self, little Shuuhei." The servant literally felt the color drain from his features. Ichimaru knew his name. _He knew his name._ Did that . . . did that mean the man wanted something to do with him? His heartbeat sped up as Ichimaru dropped himself onto the ground, leaning forwards until their noses were barely brushing. "I can' do anythin' tao ya know, but when the time comes, then yer mine," the an said lowly, snickering in his ear.

Ichimaru stood with a feral grace before beginning to retreat into the thick fog. But just before he left Shuuhei's personal space, his hand flew backwards, and for a moment, the brunette caught gleaming white claws and silver fur. Even that was lost to him as the man lashed at the tattoo on his face, leaving four deeply sunk wounds over it. The servant fell backwards at the force of the strike, maybe screaming in pain. But it was muffled by Ichimaru's cold, ghostly fingers as they dug into his cheeks.

"'M gonna have fun breakin' ya," the snake-liked man said before licking his lips. And then he was gone, trotting off into the fog at a leisurely pace.

Shuuhei shuddered, but he didn't allow himself to relax just yet. The fog was still hovering around him, and from his judgement, morning was still two hours away. The boy pulled his bag close to his chest, shivering in the cold air. Whatever warmth he had managed to obtain from earlier had seeped out of him under Ichimaru's presence. He went to move again when he felt a shift in the air. It grew lighter, the fog beginning to break up into rapidly dissolving patches.

The servant sighed shakily as it completely dissipated, as silently as it had appeared. Above him, the moon glowed with harsh white light, and Shuuhei knew that now that he could see, he could no longer stay there.

The moon offered only trouble.

* * *

**Well, I'm a bit meh with Gin right now. I haven't been feeling much like him lately, so his language and such might be a bit off. Otherwise, this chapter is sort of longer than the others. But anyways, I hope I'm not boring you so far~**


	5. Illusions

It was nearly an hour later before Sori finally found his way back to him. Shuuhei picked up the tomcat and cuddled him to his chest, grateful for the small amount of warmth that the creature gave him. He shivered slightly, wishing he had the tattered blanket that Renji carried around with him. It would be a great help, even in the condition the ragged cloth was in. Sori crawled onto his shoulders a few minutes later, curling around his neck in a feeble attempt to warm the spot up.

Shuuhei was grateful to the creature for attempting to help him, but the constant glow of the moon above and his bare feet sliding through the frost-slick grass below were doing little to help him. If he could make it to the pointed stone that he seen in the distance, he would be fine; there was a hot spring there, and the water would surely be warm enough to get him through the night. But there was still one problem.

He still hadn't found Renji and the others.

It couldn't be helped now. All that mattered was his safety. If he died out here, then the one thing he strived to protect would be lost to him forever. And the world, as he was the only one that knew of its existence.

Wrapping his arms around himself tighter, Shuuhei realized that he could only feel the numb sensation of cloth sliding along his arms and torso. It was as if his skin had swollen in an attempt to block out the biting cold digging into him like a dagger. The servant shuddered in fear, trudging along the open field in utter defeat. Stupid tattoo on his face. He closed his eyes, too tired to hold them open, his features numb and freezing as he did so. The brunette lost track of all time, consumed by the numb fire spreading through him and the way his body seemed to be shutting down to conserve heat.

Shuuhei stumbled, Sori's claws digging into the back of his neck. But again he felt nothing but a few numb pricks, if that. Forcing his grey eyes open, which were now as pale as the moon above, he seen thick steam rising into the air before him. Somewhere in his mind, the servant registered that this was his destination. Sitting on the surprisingly warm ground, he went to reach towards it. But he paused just before touching the surface. You weren't supposed to go from a cold temperature to a warm one in such a short amount of time. It was better to warm up by the water's edge first.

Sori crawled down from his shoulders, stalking off and around the pool, exploring where Shuuhei had taken him. The cat looked up at him with a look, as if demanding what they were doing there. The boy gave a weak smile, waving his hand as his body began to settle into a warmer state. Sori let out a strange meow but Shuuhei thought nothing of it, instead shifting a little closer to the edge of the water.

He worked the cramps from his limbs, and his chattered ceased to irregular shivers throughout his body. Curing up by the water, he only intended to get more comfortable, but his mind soon surrendered to sleep.

A wet sensation made his eyes flutter open moments later, and his mind dimly registered that he was having a dream. Shuuhei sat up, glancing around with confused grey eyes. The world around him was dark, and he was no longer lying by the edge of the hot springs. Every bit of warmth had seeped from him, but he was not cold. The shiver that passed through him was more of uncertainty than anything else.

The dog was there, and so was his mother. The woman had no face, just like all the other times he seen her. Shuuhei did not have one to place there, for he could not remember what she looked like, and dreams were only memories amplified for the dreamer to feel pain.

The servant attempted to stand, but his hands slid uselessly against the grass. His head lowered to view his palms, stained crimson from the pool of blood around him. And then he knew, knew with all of his heart, that this was the place where he should have died. That this was the place where his only friend had been killed. Where he gained something to protect.

It played out like a horrid movie in his mind, agonizingly slow yet progressing way too quickly. A feeling of dread went through him, the type someone feels when they know someone shouldn't open the door, because _god fucking dammit_, the killer is _right behind it!_ And yet they do, before they are violently killed in front of the audiences' eyes. Or in his case, the face of a beast that was long said to be extinct.

The dog ran towards him, its eyes wild and panicked. Shuuhei reached out for the creature, only to notice the foam dripping from its muzzle as it went flying towards him. He barely managed to shift out of the way, his own grey eyes filled with tears. For the animal that had befriended him so long ago was suffering from a disease that was long ago said to be purged from the land. He turned to face the dog, and in its eyes, which were glazed with madness, he saw no recognition. His friend did not know who he was.

Shaking, Shuuhei tried to run, but the blood around his form made him slip and fall. The dog was suddenly above him, teeth and claws digging into his flesh. He cried out in pain and fear, their bodies a squirming mass as he tried to throw off the one who had been his friend. And just like that, it ended, leaving him aching in the dust. His own blood ran to mix with the pool around him, and his quivering grey eyes stared at an angry sky.

And although this wasn't what had happened in his waking hours, this is how his mind chose to torture him. Trembling there on the ground, he heard the dog making strange noises and looping around, and it wasn't until he heard a loud howl that it stopped completely. Just before he began to slip away, a smooth object fell into his palm. It was warm, and from what his glazed eyes could tell, it was glowing a soft yellow. As he fell asleep in his dream, he awoke with a jolt in his body.

Shuuhei bolted upright, heart beating rapidly as he stared down at the pool. And held in his palm, still pulsing that same gentle light, was the orb of the fallen.

* * *

**I know, I know, you're probably all wondering where Renji is right? I'll get to him soon, but I figured it would be interesting to play around with Shuu's backstory and such for a little bit. **

**And if you figured it out, this is how I made Shuu get his scars. The disease isn't rabies, although it's modeled after that. But the dog did bite/claw him, so you'll see what went from there here soon.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry about the wait! -Shuu**


	6. Reunited

**Sorry about that everyone. I haven't been having the greatest time lately, so I haven't gotten much time to do anything. Here's another chapter, although it's probably bad. . I promise to write another soon, and I'll try to stay on top of things~**

Shuuhei stared at the object in the palm of his hand, the light shaking with his skin. "It's you . . ." he murmured, staring at it. The same thing had happened back then, when he awoke to find the glowing orb beside him. He looked around, spotting a pool of crimson on the grass. Spider-thin fingers reached out to trace it and he suddenly hissed, pain exploding in his cheek. It was the gouges in his tattoo, the brunette suddenly realized. He raised his hand nad touched the four still-oozing scratches. Ichimaru. How had he forgotten? The fox-faced man was the one who inflicted them upon him.

All of a sudden he heard a noise, and for the first time since he had awoken, Shuuhei looked around. The hot springs was still there, letting off the much welcome heat. Sori was laying on his back near it, purring at some unknown dream. Across from them was an interesting array of rocks, leading up a small hill to vanish behind a curtain of willow trees. He heard a stamp against the ground and whipped his head to the side, seeing several horses in a small stable about twenty to thirty feet away from him.

"The hot springs!" He said. He'd found it, he'd actually found it. Shuuhei felt relief flood through him, sighing. The orb in his hand suddenly sparked and he dropped it, watching as it caught flame. His grey eyes widened as it grew for a moment, forcing the boy to skitter back. It lasted several seconds before the small gem of light was gone, replaced by nothing but smouldering ashes.

"Hey, you there!" Shuuhei looked up as he heard a voice, seeing someone running towards him. Before they got there, he quickly shoved the slumbering Sori into his bag, calming the cat as best as he could. "What's a mongrel like you doing in a place like this? This hot springs is for nobility only!"

"I'm one of Abarai Renji's servants, sir. I had to walk here, and I wasn't aware that I arrived, so I slept out here," the boy said. Several seconds pased, and Shuuhei wasn't sure if the man believed him. "Hmm, the Prince did say that he was waiting for one of his servants and to watch out for him. What's your name?"

"Shuuhei, my name is Shuuhei," he answered. The guard made a motion and then pointed to the trail. "He's inside sleeping. I'll bring you to him. Come." Shuuhei pulled himself up, forcing his cold feet to trail after the man. He was led up the rocky path, the grey stone beneath his feet shifting a bit as he went. The willow branches swayed in a warm breeze, the path winding to the left.

It opened to a large, grandly painted building, the sunlight from above reflecting off of the golden paint. Several crimson-painted poles lined the path leading to the door, the top containing several crystals that sparkled in the light. It certainly was an extravagent place; Shuuhei felt like he had absolutely no right to be there. "This way," the guard said, leading them around the right. He motioned to a tatami door painted with the symbol of a flying dragon, the silvery wings glowing. "The Prince is inside; be cautious when you go in." And with that, the man was gone, vanishing in the rays of golden light from above.

Shuuhei took a shaky breath, but just as he reached a trembling hand up to pull open the door, Sori began thrashing at his side. The cat hissed and sank his claws into his leg, dragging them down to form several jagged cuts. Biting back a cry, the servant fumbled with the bag before the white cat dashed off into the distance. He sighed; there would be no way to catch the animal now.

Turning back to the door, he drew it open, peering inside. It took several seconds for his eyes to adjust. In the darkness before him lay Renji, snoring softly underneath the thin covering of a black blanket. Shuuhei slipped inside, closing the door behind him. He crawled along the ground, settling beside the slumbering form of the prince. The servant set his bag beside him and shifted it over, fixing his clothes so he looked somewhat presentable. With that, he settled into silence; there was no way for him to hide the scratches on his face.

He looked away from the slumbering man, raising his fingers to trace the indented flesh. Shuuhei whimpered quietly. Would the tattoo still be there after they healed? The servant hoped so; it had hurt quite a bit to get it, and meant a lot to him. He grew lost in thought, fingers still flexing against his chin.

"Shuuhei, is that you?" The brunette jumped a bit, looking down at his master. He gave a small nod, turning his head so the cuts were out of sight. Immediately, Renji sat up and threw his arms around Shuuhei's neck, surprising the servant. "I'm so sorry that I made you walk all the way here. I went back to find you, but it was so foggy out that I couldn't see anything." He held still, letting the redhead do what he wanted. "Doesn't matter to me. I'm not dead, so there's no reason to apologize to me."

"Oh hush up. We'll get you a bath and then you can meet the noble I told you about!" Shuuhei forced himself to smile at the man. Fingers touched his chin and forced his head back so that they were staring at each other. He could see the look that went from shock to anger to sadness along Renji's face. "Shuu . . . what happened to you?" The prince's fingers traced them, his hand shaking. The brunette looked down at the ground. "I . . . got attacked by a fox. He wanted to take my cat away from me," he lied. If he told Renji about Ichimaru, he might never get the freedom that he wanted.

"I shouldn't have let you walk all the here like that," Renji said, his voice full of anger. At himself, or at Shuuhei? "Renji . . ." But the fire in his eyes made the servant fall silent. "Come, we'll get you a bath and then the doctor can look at you." Shuuhei did as he was told and let his master lead him to a private bath attached to his room. He pulled away his yukata, the black covered in dirt and the ends being to fray, and set it onto the floor as Renji moved the screen.

Inside was a small pool of warm water, probably a spin off of the hot springs above the inn. "Here, I'll let you wash up," the redhead said, avoiding looking at him. His master left without another word, and Shuuhei could practically see the anger in his trembling form.

Several minutes passed before the servant gathered enough courage to slip into the water. It felt wonderful against his skin, and he relaxed back into it with a sigh. If only he could stay like that forever, content with where he was. But there was still a noble to deal with.


	7. Innocence

Shuuhei ended up falling asleep, his body the most relaxed it had been in a long time. The warmth against his skin made him feel wonderful, and within moments he had drifted off. Sleep brought him visions of Ichimaru, the fox-liked man haunting him even while he slept. Shuuhei watched as his mind replayed the encounter in the fog, the only thing different being the crimson blood sliding from one of his hands. Renji was lying next to Ichimaru's body, his eyelids twitching as those chocolate eyes tried to focus on the servant. He cried out at the sight, but just as he went to run to the redhead's aid, Ichimaru reached out a caught him.

The fox yanked him close to his body, wrapping a thin arm around his chest to press his arms tightly against his form. Blood smeared along his lips as the fox's other hand covered the sudden cry of surprise. "Hisagi-chan~ Why ya tryin' ta help 'im? Didn' he enslave ya?" Shuuhei felt his body go limp; why _was_ he trying to help Renji? Even if it was only a dream, why had he been so scared moments before for the noble's safety? All he had ever done was use and abuse Shuuhei; he meant nothing to the powerful man, so why did the redhead mean so much to him?

Just as these thoughts ran through his mind, Ichimaru's fingers began to dig painfully into his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to scream, but the hand clasped around his mouth stopped him from making a sound. "Stop it! Leave him be!" He heard Renji shout. "Shuuhei has nothing to do with it; he's only a servant, and he means nothing!" As soon as those words hit his ears, the brunette felt his heart sink. But it was then that his mind realized it was all a dream, and struggled to pull him from it.

When he awoke, he felt cloth being run over his arms and then his chest. The brunette squeaked as he realized that he had allowed himself to sleep. The boy remembered nothing from his dream. He heard a laugh, Shuuhei blinking as he looked up to see Renji cleaning the dirt off of his form. "I wondered what was taking you so long. You must have been tired."

He looked away, a blush on his cheeks as he pulled his legs closed. It was an attempt to take some of his dignity back. Renji seemed to notice this and shifted his washing down to Shuuhei's stomach. The brunette swallowed as the touch grew a bit firmer, touching Renji's hand with his own. It was a feeble signal at saying no, but whatever the noble decided would stand.

The hand was suddenly gone, his grey eyes sliding to the side to see what was going on. Shuuhei felt his heart drop as he watched Renji strip, revealing tan skin and strong muscles. There would be no escape from the redhead's attention. With surprisingly gentle hands, Renji guided Shuuhei into his lap and slipped into the warm water. The brunette stared down at the steaming water with a blush on his cheeks, feeling the noble tighten his hands around his stomach and pull him back against his chest.

"Relax, Shuuhei. Stop being so tense." The smaller of the two forced himself to calm down, taking a few deep breaths. Maybe Renji only wanted to take a bath. If he was lucky, that would be all that was asked of him at the moment. The cloth returned, massaging his hips and thighs. Shuuhei had to admit, the motion was relaxing, and within a few moments, he had snuggled back against his master.

"That's a good boy," Renji whispered in his ear, the hand suddenly shifting over. The brunette's grey eyes reopened as fingers traced along his limp member, the touch making his breath hitch. So he wasn't getting out of it, no matter what he had previously thought. A hand wrapped around it, stroking the flesh gently. Shuuhei shivered, still relaxing in Renji's lap.

This was as far as they usually went, with Shuuhei giving the redhead some occasional attention in his lower areas. The brunette was still a virgin, and he feared the day when Renji would take that small innocence away from him. Apparently today was the day, and he couldn't even be bothered to give Shuuhei something soft to lay on. No, water was going to be the place he was stolen from. Delicate fingers reached down to trace his entrance, rubbing it with gentle motions. A whimper left his throat; would it hurt or would it feel good?

He'd heard from Izuru that it had felt horrible for him, since the person who had taken it from him hadn't been the least bit gentle. Shuuhei didn't worry about the blonde so much anymore; Grimmjow took such good care of his friend that he had no reason to.

But would Renji show him the same compassion that Grimmjow showed to Izuru all the time?

As he was lost in thought, a single digit slipped into him. Immediately, his hands tightened on the edges of the rocky pool, his throat too dry to utter a sound. "Shuuhei, it won't hurt. I promise," a voice whispered in his ear, warm tongue tracing the shell. The servant swallowed nervously, shaking as the finger began to move around, thrusting deeper into him. A sound finally left him, a whine that filled the steam-laced air. This continued, Shuuhei finally relaxing again as he grew used to it, the warmth of the water aiding in the calm flowing through him.

It wasn't until Renji added a second finger that he cried out softly due to the discomfort, biting his lip to stifle the sound. The redhead's free hand hand shifted over to begin pumping him, successfully distracting the brunette from the pain. His master began peppering nips and kisses to the side of his throat, breathy moans escaping Shuuhei's lips. It wasn't long before a third finger entered him. The three slender digits began a gentle motion inside of him before scissoring. A loud moan left the servant as warm water flowed into him, a feral growl being let out in his ear.

"Shuuhei," the noble purred. His back arched and he found himself suddenly facing Renji. An almost animalistic glint was held in the male's eyes and he whined, knowing that whatever sense of safety and gentleness that he had been promised was going to be taken away.

"R-renji, wait," he said feebly, hoping that the redhead was listen. It wasn't right, not that look, nor the feel of the situation anymore. But his plea went unnoticed as Renji nearly crushed Shuuhei against his chest, yanking him down harshly onto his member. A wail of pain left the once-virgin, his hands tightening against Renji's back. "I've been waiting to do this forever, Shuuhei. You don't even know how long," a voice growled, the brunette barely hearing him. His body was coiled too tightly, his nails digging into Renji's back as he fought against the pain shooting up his spine.

Several seconds passed and the redhead began moving. Shuuhei let out cries of pain rather than pleasure, his arms shaking as clung to his master. Pain shattered through his body with each movement, and he was sure he was bleeding. "Stop it, stop it," he finally managed to cry out. It seemed with those words, Renji broke from his trance. Every movement came to a halt, the only sound being emitted their panting.

Shaking fingers curled against his back, Shuuhei letting out a feeble whine. He was sure that he was making his master bleed from the pressure of his nails. "Shuuhei," a voice breathed. The servant said nothing. He closed his eyes, his body wound too tight and shaking with pain.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**I'm the worst at updating, and I apologize. . My parent's have started taking away my computer at night, so I don't get nearly enough writing time between roleplaying and fanfiction. I shall try, but it's hard. Anyways, until next time. 3**


	8. Old Friends

They hadn't spoken since their ordeal in the hot spring. Shuuhei didn't want to, and it seemed like Renji couldn't. The redhead had gotten another servant to attend to him and had sent him to be with the others. A forlorn look shadowed the brunette's face as he made his way down the hall. Grimmjow and Izuru wouldn't be happy about him staying there, intruding on their time alone, but he wasn't about to spend time with Rangiku. Not that he didn't like her; he just had no experience on dealing with women, and the female liked to cling to him a lot.

The blonde and blue-haired male looked up from where they were sitting as he stepped into the room. Shuuhei winced as he stumbled a bit, but it barely showed on his face. Izuru had a mixed look of shock and concern, and Grimmjow seemed a bit angry. Without a word, the bigger of his two friends stood and walked over to him, pulling the small servant into a light embrace. Grimmjow wasn't usually one for affection, but he knew exactly what Shuuhei had gone through only an hour before. Renji didn't keep him around for nothing; his senses were incredible.

Besides that, Grimmjow had been the first one he had bonded with. Shuuhei wasn't sure how, but the feral man had become attached to him early on, probably because he had been treated like the brunette where he had lived. Renji had taken him away also, and although Grimmjow had started out a servant, he had been turned into a member of the redhead's secret guild, where Shuuhei had become the exact opposite.

Izuru hugged him next, his soft blonde hair tickling the brunette's chin. "The pain will go away after a few days, but you're gonna be sore," he said, meeting Shuuhei's gaze. The servant said nothing, letting himself be guided to the bed. He didn't sit down; it hurt to much. "Lay on your stomach; I'll massage your back," Izuru said after watching him for a moment. With some help from Grimmjow, he finally managed to stretch out on the bed, letting the blonde's talented fingers begin to work over his back.

"I can't believe that asshole sometimes. He made you run all the way here, almost freeze to death, and then this," he heard Grimmjow growl. So the previous anger hadn't been his interupting; it had been their master's actions. Izuru remained silent, letting the blue-haired male rant. "Shuuhei, you know he's gonna do it again. I don't know when, but he will; his selfish desires won't let him stay away for long."

Shuuhei curled up a bit tighter, hiding his face. ". . . I know that. But there's nothing that I can do about it," he said softly. For the first time in a long time, he cried. He cried about his past, his old friend, the childhood that had been stripped away from him, even his freedom. He cried for the life that he could no longer have, cried for the one he had been thrown into, wept for the shadows that had been attacking him in his dreams. But most of all, he cried for something or someone to save him.

Izuru rubbed his back gently, helping him through it, letting him get the emotional pain out of his system. Even Grimmjow joined them, petting Shuuhei's head. Unusual for him, but the servant smiled slightly at the fact that he cared.

All of them jumped, however, when a scratching noise came at the door. It was followed by a meow, and Shuuhei immediately knew who it was. "That's Sori. He's a cat that followed me from the palace," he explained, watching as Grimmjow let the animal in. The white cat ran up to him, pressing a paw against his cheek. He seemed almost . . . concerned.

"Hey, hey, there's nothing wrong with me; calm down, Sori." But even as he said so, the cat curled up by his head and rested it's chin in the long, soft locks of his hair. Shuuhei was oblivious to the stare it was giving to Izuru, but he felt the blonde shift uncomfortablly. A few moments passed, and the cat began to purr softly as it fell into sleep.

"He's lived there for a while now, although I'm not sure why he's stayed. You know that closed off garden outside of my room? That's where he usually sleeps," the servant said, smiling fondly at the memory. Moments of silence passed, and then a knock was heard at the door. "I need to speak with Izuru, Shuuhei, and Grimmjow. I have a message from Renji-sama." It was another servant of the hot springs. Grimmjow helped him stand again, and then went to the door, hearing an unamused meow from Sori.

Izuru opened the door, letting the servant in. He was a pale individual with teal marks running from his eyes to his chin, almost as if he was crying. The servant stood with an air of polite authority, face emotionless. Grimmjow stiffened next to Shuuhei, causing grey eyes to peer at him in question.

But that quickly passed as the strange male bowed. "Renji-sama wishes for you to meet him in the large hot springs later on. You will be meeting Juushiro-sama, my master. We shall await you there." WIth that, the pale individual bowed and walked away. "I wonder why he needed all of us here just to relay a message," Grimmjow growled. But Shuuhei caught the unease in his voice.

"Izuru, does that name sound familiar?" He asked, looking to his side. But the blonde was gone. "Izuru, hey, where'd you go," the brunette said, turning around on unsteady feet. Something struck the side of his head, a few drops of blood leaving his split lip. Shuuhei was out before he hit the floor.

* * *

**I was feeling inspired, so new chapter already~ xD Short chapter, I know. But I hope I'm keeping up the suspense. See you all soon~ ^.^**


	9. New Surroundings

His first sensation was cold. Everything was cold; his arms, his legs, his mind. The next thing he felt was a scraping hardness, almost like stone. Whatever he was laying on was damp, the ground steadily making him freeze. Shuuhei let out a shiver and opened his eyes, glancing around as his vision struggled to focus. Everything balanced out to a dim darkness, faint shadows flickering on the far wall. With a groan and creaking joints, the servant managed to sit up, placing a clammy palm to his forehead.

Shuuhei let out a whimper, glancing around. His eyes settled on a curled up heap in the corner, but he made no move towards it; he didn't think he could move just yet. As he looked around more, he realized that he was in a cave-like room, rusty iron bars blocking the only exit. Water dripped down the edges of the room, which explained the cold dampness he was feeling.

As he was busy figured out his new surroundings, the heap in the corner stirred. It shifted, moulding into a person. Their hair was dirty, wet and matted with blood. Several cuts resided on their arms, and as they shifted, a small noise left them. Almost instantly, the brunette's gaze whipped back around to look in their direction.

Through the dimness, he recognized the ragged individual as Grimmjow. WIth a few stumbles and jerky movements, Shuuhei made his way to the man's side. Grimmjow wasn't usually one to get injured, so whatever had attacked them had to be powerful. "Grimmjow, are you okay?" He asked. His voice was quiet, and it cracked at the end.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Shuuhei. What about you?" As Shuuhei watched, the blue-haired male tried to stand. His hands instantly went to those cold arms. "You're not strong enough yet. Give it a few moments; you'll get sick if you strain yourself too much. I'm perfectly fine, but what happened?"

With little complaint, Grimmjow settled back on his haunches, staring at the floor. The brunette reached up after a moment to trace the cut along the top of the man's head. It looked like he had been cut, or at least smashed head first into a wall. "Ichimaru Gin happened. He knocked out Izuru and then you. He came at me last, but he was so fast. I managed to cut his arm, but that was it. The next thing I knew, I was here."

As the story was told, Shuuhei's eyes widened. "Izuru! He must've taken Izuru!" The servant looked around, trying to see if there was another form in their prison. But there was nothing.

Izuru was no where to be found.

"Shit, shit," Grimmjow hissed. "He's the one that destroyed Izuru all those years ago." Shuuhei hadn't quite been told the story, but he knew that much. "Grimmjow . . . what exactly happened back then? Who is Ichimaru, and what did he do to Izuru?"

A small pause was strung between them, Grimmjow giving a small sigh. Shuuhei expected the man to turn away from him and refuse to speak, but moments passed and he began to talk.

"Back before Renji came to get you, the king had three advisors. Aizen Sosuke, Ichimaru Gin, and Tousen Kaname. They were extremely loyal, and no one ever suspected them of anything. The king relied on them to show him the way, but he often talked to Abarai when he needed more assistance, because he didn't fully trust them."

"Ichimaru and Izuru were together, and they seemed like a perfect pair. But Izuru often told me of what happened when they were alone; Ichimaru treated him like a dog, and forced him to try new and painful things when he didn't want to. He took Izuru's virginity without a second thought, and often violently beat him. The king and Abarai never really payed much attention to the bruises on him, because they all thought it was from training."

"When Aizen revealed his plan to overthrow the king and take over, Abarai, Izuru, and I, along with the others, managed to stop them. Aizen and Tousen fled into the shadows. But Ichimaru didn't leave; he almost killed Izuru, and then vanished. No one's sure where he went, but there used to be whispers around the castle about a strange ability that he had. No one knows what it is, but Ichimaru was said to use this to hide away. He hasn't been seen since."

Grimmjow fell silent, unsure on what to say. So Izuru had gone through horrible abuse, even worse than he was at the hands of Renji. Several moments passed and he opened his mouth to speak, when sudden clapping came from the doorway. Grimmjow and Shuuhei turned their heads, spotting someone standing there.

The same sadistic grin was along his face, but his clothes had changed. Everything was white, with black lines that ran over the edges of the cloth on his form. His hair was gleaming in the flickering light, and as they watched, the clapping came to a halt.

"Very good, very good. It seems like you figured something out. I am Ichimaru Gin, or as our little Shuuhei here calls me, Sori."

As that ran through his head, the brunette's mouth fell open in shock. Ichimaru was the cat, the white cat who had never left that garden. The one that had been there when he had first came to the castle. Sori was Ichimaru. Ichimaru was a shapeshifter, one of the rare beings that prowled the lands. And he had tricked them all.

"What a shame~ I thought it would drag out a bit more, this little game of ours. But it can't be any worse than the one you play with Renji all the time. You're barely even a player in that one. Just a pawn, little Shuuhei is, just a pawn."

Grimmjow sheilded him from the attack of words with a low growl, and with a bounce in his step, Ichimaru skipped away.

**Oh look, another new chapter. xD I've been on a roll lately, so here's another new chapter. Might be a bit short, but had anyone made that connection yet? That Sori was really Ichimaru? Hmm, really brings up some mysteries, ne?~ Until next time! -Shuu**


	10. Dream-like Meetings

"Is that . . . really all I am to him?" Shuuhei asked quietly. Ichimaru had left nearly ten minutes ago, and they had settled as far away from the door as they could. Grimmjow held the brunette against him, despite his injuries. "No, Shuuhei. You're much more to Renji. I can't tell you why, but you are." His hope dropped a bit; if Grimmjow wouldn't tell him, then who would? Was the redhead already on his way to find him? Or were they considered lost causes?

"Okay," he whispered. He wasn't sure why he cared what Renji thought of him, but he did.

Weighted by the thoughts crawling through his mind, the servant closed his eyes and slipped into sleep. His dreams were plagued with nightmares, Ichimaru prowling through them. The dog was there again, the orb rolled by his feet, and the sky flashed with broken lightning. But somehow, this was different.

Shuuhei realized what it was after a few moments. Standing where the dog usually stood was a teenager. He was lean and tall, with thick brown hair and gentle blue eyes. The brunette swallowed as he watched him, the stranger giving him a small smile before wandering forwards. Reaching out to him, Shuuhei shuffled backwards, his grey eyes wide as he watched. "Don't be afraid, Shuu-chan."

The other's voice was gentle and smooth, and a tan hand brushed against his cheek. "W-who are you?" Shuuhei asked.

"I can't tell you that yet. The only thing that I can tell you at this moment is to be safe. Here, take this." The male held out a pendant, a small blue stone hanging from a silver chain. "Wear it, Shuu-chan. You must never take this off, no matter what. Understand?" The brunette gave a small nod, and the silver chain was slipped around his throat. "It will protect you, no matter what, as long as you don't take it off. Don't listen to Renji or Gin or Grimmjow, understand? I am the only one that you can trust."

Shuuhei swallowed. He wasn't supposed to trust Grimmjow? But that was the only person that he had! With a meek look, he stared up at the stranger. "W-why can I trust Grimmjow? He's the only one that I _can_ trust."

"All will be explained, Shuu-chan. All will be explained." As the teen said this, he began to vanish. Shuuhei reached out for him, his eyes wide. "Don't go yet!" He pleaded. He wanted to know more. Wanted to know who the stranger was and how he knew his name. The brunette grabbed the male's hand, but it faded away in his grasp, leaving him in a veil of darkness.

He woke with a start, grey eyes wide. Shuuhei stared up at Grimmjow's sleeping face, and he relaxed with a sigh. There was no strange person in there with them. But if he couldn't trust Grimmjow, then who _could_ he trust? Was he really all alone?

Shuuhei would have settled for sleeping again, if he hadn't seen the glow from his chest. Glancing down, the brunette seen the silver-chained pendant hanging from his chest. He gasped. That had just been a dream, right? How did he still have the glowing circle resting against his chest? Shuuhei's eyes widened as he recalled the words spoken by the teenager; he must not take it off. He wondered what would happen if he did, and ran his fingers over the smooth glowing surface.

But that didn't answer who the stranger was.

Shuuhei closed his eyes, trying to think of anything that would link him to the teenager. A thin fleeting memory brushed by him, but he wasn't able to hold onto it, and the memory was already fading.

Grimmjow suddenly yawned, startling Shuuhei. He blinked up at the male, who looked a little downcast. The servant knew why; he had no idea where Izuru was and how he was faring. Both of them were worried, but they had yet to fully discuss the possibilities of what had happened to their bright-eyed friend.

"The floor is cold," Shuuhei mumbled, shivering. Grimmjow tightened his grip on the younger one slightly. He had a bunch of questions still, from their previous conversation, but the brunette decided to let it be for the moment. All of a sudden, his belly rumbled, and the both of them looked at each other. After a moment, they started laughing. It was a momentary reprieve from the prison that they had been thrown into, from the worry and doubt they were feeling. Several seconds passed, before they managed to calm down enough to take a few breaths. A sudden thoughtful look crawled onto the feral man's features, and Shuuhei was reminded again of the time that he had been saved from his village, riding along on Grimmjow's back. He remembered that they'd almost froze to death too, but that was a completely different story.

The night had been long and cold, one of the rare winter days within the summer. He remembered clinging to the blue-haired male for warmth, shivering as Grimmjow tried to shield him by the fire. It had almost been a wasted effort, all of it. His rescue, the fire, the amount of time and energy. They didn't think he was going to wake up the next morning, but Shuuhei had somehow managed to pull through.

"Wonder if they're gonna feed us," Grimmjow mused, blue eyes staring at the door. The brunette sniffed, but smelled nothing but damp earth and sweat. Something else tinged the air, but he couldn't tell what it was. The tang was metalic, and it stained the air with its potency. Shuuhei sat up, glancing around. "You smell that too, I'm guessing?" The other male asked, glancing at him. He nodded.

"What is it?"

A small silence stretched between them, before Grimmjow parted cracked lips to speak.

"It's blood, Shuuhei."

* * *

**Sorry. oAo My laptop recently decided to stop working on me, so I haven't gotten much time to write. I'm sorry that it's so short as well.**


End file.
